


Gaise

by scrapmetal



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Trans Boba Fett, idk how else to tag this its just pride month and i love to project, that needs to be a tag bc its true and canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapmetal/pseuds/scrapmetal
Summary: Kote's oldest vod'ika needs a new name, and lucky for him Kote isgreatat coming up with names.Title is just "Names" in Mando'a, I'm not very good with naming things myself.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Boba Fett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Gaise

**Author's Note:**

> Jango's trans, Boba's trans, the Kaminoans tried to make it so the clones weren't trans but oops! All trans. Didn't want to deadname Boba (making up a deadname for him would Hurt Me) so we're sticking to an excessive use of pronouns and Cody calling him "the kid."

Kote’s little  _ ori’vod _ came to him that night with a question and a whole bout of worry, Kote could see it in his eyes. He was so small still, as small as Kote was when they were four, and when the little one looked to be two. Kote didn't mind the ever increasing age difference, even as the rest of their batch grew wary of getting too close to Jango’s  _ ad _ . 

Kote hopped off his bunk and greeted his  _ vod. _ “Hey, what's up-”

“I need your help!” He said quickly, cutting off Kote before they could say his name. 

“Yeah? With what?” Kote ventured, raising an eyebrow.

The kid shuffled around a bit. “I… I don't like my name anymore… It reminds me of when I um, when everybody thought I was a girl.”

“Ok, what's your new name?” Kote asked. Bly had changed around zer name a few times, ze just told them all and that was it, no hassle.

It seemed to be different for this one though. 

“I--  _ buir _ named me after his grandmother… I can't just change it. You were given a number, it's easy to just get rid of that.”

Kote wanted to remind the kid that the number didn't just go away, it never would, but he didn't push it. 

“I'm sure she wouldn't mind,  _ vod’ika _ . She would probably be happier if you used a name that made you happy.”

“But what about  _ buir _ ?”

Kote shrugged. “I don't think he was born with the name Jango,  _ vod _ , I'm sure he'll understand. He was so excited when I chose my name…” 

“... _ Buir _ actually already asked me if I wanted to change my name right after I came out.” He said, sounding a bit embarrassed. “I wanted to, but I couldn't think of anything else. ‘N now I don't wanna tell him because I was lying…”

Kote sighed. “You don't have to tell  _ buir _ if you don't want to,” calling Jango  _ buir _ was a bit strange nowadays, but the kid responded well to it. “You can just tell the people you can trust at the moment. It's not like the  _ Kaminiise _ know any of our names. But even if you don't tell everyone just yet, it's still your name,  _ vod,  _ alright?”

“...Alright.”

Kote waited a bit for the kid's name before realizing. 

“Wait, you still don't have a name picked out yet, do you?”

He just shuffled around a bit, looking very embarrassed. That was all Kote needed for confirmation.

“Do you want me to help?”

“Do I?”

“I helped the rest of my batch with all their names, I'm pretty much an expert.”

The kid frowned a bit. “Even Wolffe’s?”

“He was the one who added the extra letters. And I only help, I'm not naming anyone. You're going to be the one who decides.”

“Alright, fine. You can help.”

Kote grinned. They loved thinking up names. 

“Some attributes of my second favorite  _ vod’ika _ …” Kote started, “well, you’re small.”

He wrinkled his nose. “I’m not small,” he said boldly, especially for someone who barely came up to Kote’s chest. “And who’s your favorite  _ vod’ika _ anyways?”

“Rex,” Kote replied simply.

“You’ve known me longer!”

“You’ve been an absolute menace ever since you were an  _ ik’aad _ . Rex has never done anything wrong in his life.”

“...Yet.”

“Sure. Do you want a name or not?”

“Just don’t base it off of my physical age!”

“Okay sure. You can be  _ Haa Ori’vod _ .”

The kid laughed a bit at that. “Stop joking around, this is serious.”

“Some of the best names come from jokes!”   
  


“No they don’t.”

“Fine. Menace?”

His face scrunched up. “For a name?”

“I mean sure, It’s accurate.”

“No way.”

“Hazard?”

“No.”

“ _ Chaab _ ?”

“No?”

“Horror?”

“ _ Kote _ …”

“Fine. I’ll think of something other than your terrifying ability to cause chaos to base your name off of. Unless Chaos sounds good?”

“No!”

“Hawkeye?  _ Galaar _ ?”

  
“What?”

“You’ve got pretty good aim for someone so small.”

“Shut up.”

Kote sighed. The kid wasn’t making it easy. “Exit?  _ Edee _ ? Design? Impulse? Pulse?  _ Arpat _ ? Basis? Odds? St-”

“Odds?” The kid interrupted with a frown. 

That was it. They were getting closer. “Yeah, because what are the odds you’re the one who gets to be Jango’s  _ ad _ ?”

“Odds is ugly though.” 

_ But we’re on the right track,  _ Kote thought. “Well, we could get a synonym, like Chance or-”

“Luck!” The kid interrupted suddenly. “Lucky! I can be Lucky!”

“A bit on the nose, but I like it, Lucky.”

Lucky grinned when Kote called him his new name. 

“Go sleep on it,  _ vod’ika _ ,” Kote advised, “but I think we’ve got it. It’s a good name.”

Lucky gave Kote a quick hug before bounding out of the room. 

Lucky did sleep on it, and with his newfound confidence he told Jango. From what Kote could glean from the kid’s excited rambling the next day, he hadn’t told his  _ buir _ the name he had chosen, and together they chose a new name, Boba. 

Boba stopped suddenly as he saw Kote’s face in response to the news, apparently they hadn’t been hiding their disappointment well enough.

“You can still call me Lucky, though,” he quickly added on.

“You sure?” Kote asked, hoping he hadn’t inadvertently guilted Boba into taking the name. 

“Yeah... I still like it, I think. Boba’s just the one I’ll be using most of the time. Lucky can be my uh, backup name?”

Kote smiled. “Alright, Lucky. Having two names is just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> ori'vod: big sibling  
> vod: sibling  
> buir: parent  
> vod'ika: little sibling  
> Kaminiise: Kaminoans  
> ik'aad: baby  
> Haa Ori'vod: The Older Sibling, haa is archaic, Cody's using it for dramatic effect.  
> Chaab: Fear  
> Galaar: Hawk  
> Edee: Jaws/Teeth  
> Arpat: Seed  
> ad: child


End file.
